A mobile device (e.g., a smart phone or a tablet PC) provided with a foldable screen is the current trend, but a conventional protecting member (e.g., a protective case assembled to a smart phone or a screen protection film adhered to the smart phone) cannot be applied to the foldable screen or the mobile device.